


生命程序指令的冲突与妥协

by Revobobapapa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 两人的晶状体向彼此自动对焦的瞬间，他想如果火焰有绿色，那一定是此时藤木游作眼睛的颜色。





	生命程序指令的冲突与妥协

**Author's Note:**

> 关键字：面基是网恋的一环不爽不要玩儿/熬夜/兔  
> 宇宙赏金猎人的au 没有原作苦大仇深的过去  
> 文中所有日期为发送日期

LVST 8102-01-03

> R,  
> 进入NGC 12886时通讯完全损坏，现在刚刚修复。你肯定已经知道了，而我可能是全宇宙最后一个知道Playmaker成为悬赏对象的。  
> 好消息是你有一个天价男朋友。0太多了我看不清楚（他们为什么不会用科学计数法？），大概是我刚赚来的赏金的百八十倍吧，真不知道该开心还是该挫败。坏消息是我中招了，奇怪的是对方用了个程序而不是武力控制。  
> 我不喜欢假设。但如果Ai吵着要回故乡看看时我告诉他闭嘴，此时应该已经在回去的路上了。不过我不后悔，因为「故乡」实在是个动听的词。  
> 破解后将立刻返程。希望你一切都好。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> Y

LVST 8102-01-06

> Y,  
> 出于好心，那个天价用科学计数法表示为JP x.y×10⁹，虽然是以「困住Playmaker至少六个月」为前提，但我想足够你为此开心。  
> 比起奇怪该说值得庆幸，否则你能想到的那些理化生手段都会伤害到你。至少对方动了脑子做到正确审题，只控制你的行动范围。就算它是个很难破解的程序，也顶多导致你脱发。  
> 想想看能让你中招，或许这程序多少值你的身价。其实我非常感兴趣，可能的话想亲眼见识一下，只是这边刚收了一笔预付，很遗憾没空帮你。再者NGC 12886虽是个不错的地方，Link Vrains六分之一的数据都经那里处理，但是太远。而且我很好奇你究竟能被困住多久。  
> 有空的话不妨说说你的看法。当然，如果收到时你已经破解就无视这些吧。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> R

LVST 8102-02-16

> R,  
> 回过神来已经过了一个半月，不得不承认这次遇到了棘手的对手。这程序竟会像有丝分裂一样自动复制，维持在一个相对固定的总数，并混在包裹NGC 12886的星尘风暴里。  
> 目前对如何破解还没什么看法，也不清楚雇主的身份，但说不定受雇人是熟人。  
> 第一，黑客猎人吃的都是情报这碗饭，不需要抛头露面，而我一向单独行动，按理说很难被人得知行踪。  
> 第二，这显然是个针对我个人的程序。除我之外的所有人都出入自由，因此没人注意到有这道障碍。我试过更换外形、飞行器或者扔下Ai（他生气了），但都没用。由此猜测受雇人掌握了我的某些非常隐私的信息。  
> 第三，虽然程序是没见过的算法，但对方回击的手法感觉对我很了解。
> 
> 事实上这些都不重要。我是想说明明以前也经常见不到面，可一旦被关起来就有种被迫分开的感觉。这让我很生气，根本不能专心写代码。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> Y

LVST 8102-02-19

> Y,  
> 事实上这些很重要。感谢Link Vrains，不同星系间的平均传输速度需要三天，你应该继续思考三件事，并利用这段时间仔细思考，而不要急于表达出来。  
> 也许你没发现，你通过邮件交流时比我们当面交流时思路要清晰得多，至少没有逻辑错误和偷换概念。  
> 不过我还是想提醒你，Playmaker并没有你想象中那么低调。你在主业上的确可以三年不开张、开张吃三年，但对自己偶然（？）解决了多少事件似乎毫无自觉。所以很难说行踪是否暴露，否则也不会有人不惜重金盯住你，八成是以防你偶然（？）破坏人家的计划。  
> 当然，不是说我们见不到面就不重要。如果到下个月还不能破解的话找时间在老地方见吧。关于程序我还是愿意当面听你说详情的。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> R

LVST 8102-03-11

> R,  
> 你好吗？你在哪儿？  
> 我仍被困在NGC 12886。抱歉没什么有趣的事能告诉你，每日埋头于破解，只为早日再会。因为既无法让星尘风暴凭空消失，也无法改变我的固有信息，只能拼命写代码攻破对方的漏洞，但进展并不顺利，我有点沮丧。  
> 关于我对自己的行为毫无自觉，Ai（他回乡后进入懒散模式，装模作样地戴着太阳镜泡在一杯呲呲冒着气泡的Blue Hawaii里）也说过和你一样的话。但真的只是偶然，我又不是慈善家，解决那些事件不过是「刚好路过」的体质外加普通青年都有的正义感使然。  
> 我从没想过拯救世界，只想跟你过平静的生活。  
> 请告诉我任何关于你的消息，即使你认为微不足道的事也好。  
> 我很想你。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> Y

LVST 8102-03-14

> Y,  
> 我很好。总的来说，在家。你发出邮件时我在你家，回复这封邮件时（现在）在自己家。尚不知你收到回信时我会在哪儿。  
> 除了工作的确都是些微不足道的事……也不尽然。我去你家打扫了一下，可你那个智障AI机器人居然打我。到底是内存多差才会三个月就不认得人了？旧式的东西容易中病毒，我暂时把它拆了，但这事咱俩没完。  
> 你窗口那些盆栽许久无人打理竟还活着，可惜徒长了，长得很丑。我随便浇了些水，或许交给Spe照顾更好。  
> 如你我都无意外，在你收到回信的E时间二四〇〇后，Link Vrains老地方见。今夜有星尘大道，真希望能一起看看。以免影响传输速度就不发照片了，见面再给你看。  
> 另，你的发信时间表明你在熬夜，熬夜对身体不好，所以我建议你通宵。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> R

LVST 8102-04-15

> R,  
> 这程序简直丧心病狂 (╯°Д°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> 免回，  
> Y

LVST 8102-05-17

> Y,  
> 你还好吗？  
> 一时疏忽，现在才反应过来颜文字可能是某种求救信号。希望是我想太多搞错了。  
> 我有点担心你。  
> RSVP.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  ~~我爱你。~~
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> R

LVST 8102-05-20

> R,  
> 收到即回。我还好，抱歉让你担心。我会注意以后不再乱用颜文字（Ai也说这太不符合我的角色）或者突然失联，所以你不必勉强这样……但我还是挺高兴的。  
> Café Nagi的Master，你见过他，前几日来看过我。他不仅给我做了热狗和咖啡，还看了看程序，可能是情况不太乐观，表情挺严肃的。他要照顾弟弟，没办法久留下来帮忙，所以又做了很多冷冻热狗。我很感动，但数量多到我觉得可能这辈子都无法离开这里了。  
> 难得Master来，本可以听听他的意见，但从四月底开始我几乎没碰键盘。大部分时间躺着思考人生，思考了种种一二三，最后总想到你。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> Y

LVST 8102-05-23

> Y,  
> 得知你只是犯五月病我就放心了。  
> 但五月马上就要过去，停留在那边的日子将要进入第六个月。即使最终无法破解，相信期限一至你是可以离开的，一定很快就能回来了。到时我还有件重要的事要告诉你，所以再坚持一下。  
> 我知道你不喜欢假设，但还是有个问题。不过是随便问问，就当成你思考人生的附加题吧。  
> 最初你说不后悔带Ai回到故乡，可当时你还不知道会被困至今。那么现在你后悔了吗？虽说被困，范围可是NGC 12886整个星系，即使真的这辈子都被困在那里，这也完全超越了日常所需的范围，于生活并无大碍。可你一心想要脱离，我该理解为你后悔了吗？  
> 另外，我现在有心理准备了，所以你可以用颜文字……我是说，那不是勉强。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> R

LVST 8102-06-13

> R,  
> 正如你所说，也许真的是五月病的错，自被困进入第六个月，我再次振作起来。虽然不出意外对方受雇人将得到那笔赏金，但至少到今天我终于知道被他掌握了何种隐私信息。黑客猎人的职业素养还不允许我放弃。  
> 思考人生并不与之冲突，所以空闲时思考了你的问题。我只是不喜欢那些像是借口的假设，却不讨厌关于未来的假设，我一向愿意相信可能性。因此我相信即使真的这辈子都被困在这里，也一定能找到新的道路。但是，选择随遇而安不代表不后悔，选择挣扎顽抗亦不代表后悔。  
> 而后悔与否并不是问题的关键。如果我的答案是不后悔，你会为此心安理得吗？如果我的答案是后悔，你会为此感到后悔吗？
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> Y

LVST 8102-06-16

> Y,  
> 对不起。我知道你迟早会发现，但不知道你会不会生气，因此还是先向你道歉。  
> 雇主是S社的人。理由就是之前提到的以免你「刚好路过」的体质破坏他们的计划。我不在乎他们计划什么、目的为何，只是一能保证你的安全，二能赚钱，三能让你做这个程序的beta test，这种一举多得的机会实在难得。  
> 第三完全出于我的私心，但结果真的在意料之外，如今看来倒是我搬起石头砸自己的脚。◼︎◼︎，和你分别六个月让我意识到，我远比自己、也比你想象中的更需要你。  
> 可说到底总比让你落入他人之手要强得多。我已经失去过父亲，不想再犯同样的错误。  
> 你说得对，后悔与否只是顾及心情的问题，但丝毫不会影响我的判断。如果你的答案是不后悔，我谈不上为此心安理得。如果你的答案是后悔，我也不会为此感到后悔。我们并非生于融合，而是生于两个不同躯体的贴近和分离。我们之间会存在不可调和的冲突，有时一方不得不向另一方妥协，但我深信相互矛盾的指令并不单为了否定对方、不单为了证明「优胜劣汰」而存在。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> R

LVST 8102-06-19

> R,  
> 你不必道歉。  
> 第一，这是工作。在工作上我们说好公私分明，互不干涉。关于冲突我完全同意你说的，而工作上的公私分明即其中一种表现形式，很高兴我们达成更加概念化的共识。我们不必融合，理解并认同彼此才是我们交往的基石。  
> 第二，起初觉得被迫与你分开我的确很生气，但发现是你后就不了。（而为保证我的安全又是你的原因之一，可见某种程度上我们永远做不到公私分明。）况且当你同样苦于久别，我便没有什么可怨你的了。  
> 第三，虽然后悔与否已经不重要了，我还是想明确回答你——我不后悔。不像你出生在地球、Ai出生在Cyb-006，我不知道自己的出生地，所以不懂得什么是乡愁。我没有亲人，也就不曾失去，所以你父亲去世时我不懂得那是怎样的难过。但现在懂了，◼︎◼︎，和你分开让我懂了。我一心想要离开的理由只有一个，因为你不在这里。  
> ——以上都来自我最大限度的乐观心态。  
> 这个时空跨度已经不能算是异地恋了，根本就是网恋。我对网恋没有偏见，也不介意这样的体验，但只能偶尔在Link Vrains见一面太反人类了。三月见面之后我都觉得那是在浪费时间，饮鸩止渴你明白吗？我还不如回来写代码。  
> 这一点我不得不抱怨，所以还是接受你的道歉。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> Y

LVST 8102-06-22

> Y,  
> 若你称之为网恋，那么正如分别是其中的醍醐味——它使我们各自有所收获，面基也是网恋的一环，不爽不要玩儿。但我理解你的意思，毕竟我们都不是精神恋爱的信奉者，只是这次别无选择。  
> 无论如何，谢谢你的答案。论得失，我宁愿你永远不要尝到失去之苦，却一再放任自己接受你的包容。我无法忘记父亲去世那日，每当想起和你一起看过的星尘大道，便觉得再悲伤的变故都变得渺小。  
> 但恐怕我终将令你尝到失去之苦，你愿意有个新的家人吗？
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> R

LVST 8102-06-25

> R,  
> 该说谢谢的是我。谢谢你选择了我。  
> 你与我分享了所有的，我理当与你分担一切。  
> 我不明白「新的家人」是什么意思，如果你是指代替，没有人能代替你。若有一日你令我尝了失去之苦，那是因为你令我尝了爱了。
> 
> 虽然事到如今我觉得你让我来做beta test并不合适，但也可以说很成功了。因为我现在能想到的办法只有靠吃很多热狗来改变我的epigenome (´･_･`) 这程序到底怎么回事啊。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> Y

LVST 8102-06-28

> Y,  
> 这就是我上个月想告诉你的重要的事。新的家人是指孩子。我是说兔子。但只要你觉得没问题就是我们的孩子。  
> 记得以前从S社的实验室顺手救出的那只数据兔吗？就是一直留在Genome的实验室做研究那只。就研究我跟他有过些讨论，后来他跟我要了些素材，我就给他了。一个月前Genome送回来，说是给我们的礼物，为方便指代我就暂且取名为Ain（アイン）了。  
> 简单来说，他做了他最擅长的，在Ain身上混入了我们的DNA，你的和我的。虽然不知道你怎么想，至少我认为Ain是我们的孩子了。  
> 他眼睛很像你，而且很聪明。我没有设定过特别的邮件接收提示音，全都是默认设置，但只要是你的邮件，他总是知道，会跳过来背着耳朵用头拱我的手腕，然后我们就一起读你的邮件。  
> 你愿意让Ain成为我们新的家人吗？
> 
> 但不管你愿不愿意，为了不让热狗进一步使你营养失衡并改变你的epigenome，我都带他来接你了。程序到底是怎么回事属于商业机密，我无可奉告。
> 
> 来自三天前的，  
> R

LVST 8102-07-01

> R,  
> 你是说我当爸爸了？？？  
> 我当然愿意，完全愿意，非常愿意。  
> Ain、Ain……！虽然想吐槽你在玩儿梗但这是个好名字，我和Ai都很喜欢。  
> 这太突然了，说实话我心情很复杂，脑补过画面后，半年身价JP x.y×10⁹的男人现在非常嫉妒能和你一起读邮件的儿子。  
> 而且你们来接我了？？？你们在哪儿？
> 
> 来自

 

鸿上了见强行从外侧打开了藤木游作的飞行器舱门，发出令机械师听了要皱眉的声响。敲击键盘的声音戛然而止。  
两人的晶状体向彼此自动对焦的瞬间，他想如果火焰有绿色，那一定是此时藤木游作眼睛的颜色。

  
FIN.


End file.
